Chairman
thumb|300px|right|The video previously shown during the download of Toontown, possibly featuring the Chairman.The Chairman is the boss of all Cogs. Little is known about the Chairman but it is speculated that he may be the boss of the legendary Cog Nation, which has been mentioned in various places. One of Disney's biggest hints at the Chairman's existence is at the end of the C.E.O. Bossbot battle, when he says "No! The Chairman won't like this." Some believe that the Chairman was Gyro Gearloose's robot featured in the video that was shown a few years ago during the Toontown download. The video showed a large grey robot that did not look much like a Cog. The wealthy Scrooge McDuck accidentally brought the robot to life. It then proceeded to turn on the machine that created thousands of Cogs, leading to the suspicion that he may be the Chairman. There is, of course, the fact that Disney removed this video, so there is a very real possibility that this robot may not be anything to do with Toontown anymore. There is a conspiracy that he will be the boss for Cog Nation. Another hint is the giant head in the entrance to the Sellbot Factory. This head looks nothing like any current cogs or bosses, and is similar to the picture of the chairman shown above. It is believed that Cog Nation will be the Chairman's headquarters; perhaps underground as there is no more room on the Toontown map, most likely underwater as in all the HQs, there is a sewer. Perhaps the sewer is a secret entrance to Cog Nation. Also, it is believed that Cog Nation is real because Cog Nation was mentioned in three different places in Toon News for the Amused, however no one knows for sure if Cog Nation is real or not. There is little proof that The Chairman exists, but there have been rumors wandering about, but nobody is sure of the chairman existing. Because the manholes in Cog HQs came out when the Bossbot HQ was released, it is possible that maybe the Mystery tunnel in Chip 'n Dale's is related to Cog nation, but this wouldn't make sense, because there is no more room on the toontown map, and the manholes would have to have some sort of use. Trivia *The Chairman is a very popular character in Toontown Fanfictions. *Though the Chairman will likely be the boss of all Cogs, in real life the Chairman is not the boss of a company. *The Chairman's decisions must be aproved by a Board of Executives in real life. *In one hint for The Chairman it mentioned a Board of Executives, so it is posible that we may have to fight more than one boss-style Cog when facing The Chairman. (Assuming that the Board of Executives are Boss-like cogs like the V.P. C.F.O. etc). *The big head statue in the Sellbot factory boarding room could be of the chairman. *His name, chairman coga, might be a pun on Chairman Kaga from Iron Chef. *It is possible that if Scrooge McDuck had connected the red wire to the red wire or the blue wire to the blue wire on Gyro's robot, it wouldn't become an evil cog. *It is possible that you might find Scrooge McDuck there because in the video you see get captured by the robot so it's posible. *Another hint for Cog Nation and The Chairman, is when Toon Troops were giving off jellybean unites, one said "The Chairman scares me!" *Another hint is that when you defeat the C.E.O, he quotes The Chairman wont like this!. *The Chairman exists, but he can not be seen in Toontown. Chairman.png|A possible player's rendition of the Chairman chairman_news.jpg|The new article in Toon Newsletter shows the possible releasing of the Chairman. Screenshot-Mon-Jul-25-14-49-25-2011-6953.jpg|Possibly a statue of the Chairman's head Category:Cogs Category:Special Cogs Category:Boss Category:Unreleased Content Category:No Level Cogs